Babysitting
by Toph and Tara
Summary: While everyone is away, Toph is left with the unfortunate job of baby-sitting. This time it's the spawn of Suki and Sokka! Will she be able to handle it, or will someone most likely end up in a hole?


**A/N: Please don't ask why I decided to write about baby-sitting. I was kinda bored, and it was just something random that I decided to come up with. It intrigued me to see what Toph would do with the spawn of Suki and Sokka. I mean, _come on_. There's got to be at least _some _people out there who wonder what Toph would act like if she was forced to watch kids. I know I do. That's why I wrote this! _Please_ don't track me down to come and hurt me. If you do...I'll put you in a hole in the ground. Happy reading!**

_Disclaimer:_

Katara: Toph, If you're going to go through the trouble to post a story you have to say it!

Toph: What're you gonna do if I don't?

Katara: sigh Tophdoes_**not**_ownAvatar:TheLastAirbender!

Toph: I hate you.

**Baby-Sitting**

It was around midday when I was awoken from my almost-peaceful slumber. The door to my chamber swung open and someone tromped around inside. The invader opened my windows and I could feel sunlight pouring in from them. The heat radiated on my skin. I felt my visitor come over to me, and I could feel their breath on my skin.

"Toph? Toph! Wake up! You're not going to sleep the day away again. You remember what happened to Sokka when he tried to," Katara yells at me. I open my sightless eyes and turn my head towards her voice.

"I've got nothing better to do, so why don't you just let me sleep? The war's over Katara. Just let me _sleep_ for once," I growl and roll back over under my blanket. I hear Katara stomp over to the side of my bed and yank the sheet from over me. Cold air rushes in and makes me shiver involuntarily.

"I know the war is over, but that doesn't mean there's nothing around for you to do!" Katara scolds me. I turn over and stare at her. Katara takes a step back. Sometimes it startled her how it seemed like I could actually see her. Regaining her composure, she forces me out of bed.

"What in the world could be so important, that you need me to get out of bed?" I ask. We've only been in Ba Sing Se for a year, but already I'm in no hurry to leave. If that's what this sudden urgency is about, then Sugar Queen's got another thing coming towards her. And by that, I mean a rock along with my usual outbursts. I hesitantly get out of bed and get dressed; as slowly as I could manage. Just to vex Katara. "Alright. Now what is it?" I ask her again.

"Just follow me. Sokka needs you," she says. Turning away, she heads towards the door. This takes me off guard. Sokka? What could he possible want?

"What does he want?" I ask, cautious.

Katara stops and turns back toward me. "I'll tell you when we get there. Otherwise, you might not go through with it," she explains. And with that, she was gone. Now I was both confused, and intrigued. I wondered what cactus-boy wanted now. I reluctantly followed the sound of Katara's footsteps, unaware of what was to be my fate.

* * *

"Baby-sitting?! You have _got_ to be kidding me. I am no one's baby-sitter!" I yell. Growing more annoyed by the minute, I angrily stare down Suki. Well, more like stare up at Suki.

"Toph, please calm down. It'll only be for a couple hours. Sokka and I need to go get some things done," she informs me.

"Well, why can't you get Sugar Qu-Katara to do it?!" I cry. Suki sighs and rubs her temples.

"Please Toph. Try to be rational."

"I'll be rational when I'm dead."

"Toph. Katara can't do it because she's not in Ba Sing Se right now. She's out somewhere with Aang. You're the only one that we trust enough to watch our kids," Suki says.

"Really? And who said that?" I fire at her.

"Sokka. He requested you. He didn't think anyone else would do it," Suki admits. Sokka? He actually thought that I would baby-sit? He must really have some faith in me or something. Otherwise, I wouldn't agree to something like this. "Please, Toph. Just for a couple hours," she pleads with me. I blankly stare at her, then sigh in defeat.

"Fine. A couple hours. That's it," I finally say.

"Oh, thank you Toph! This makes our lives a whole lot easier," Suki says and hugs me.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the hugging stuff," I say and shrug her off. Sokka comes out of the house and walks over to Suki's side. He notices me.

"So you'll do it Toph?" he asks.

"Yeah. On one condition," I say.

"Anything."

"Bring me back something to eat."

"You and your stomach."

"You're one to talk."

"Fine. Deal. We'll see you in a couple hours," Sokka says. I smile at his defeat. I almost always got my way. What with me being a master Earthbender and all.

"Kara and Kuran are inside. They'll be so happy to see you. Goodbye Toph!" Suki says. With that, her and Sokka depart. I sigh heavily and make my way inside.

* * *

"Tophie, Tophie!! Make us another house!! Pleeease!!" Kara whines. I roll my eyes and make a house for them out of the soft earth in the backyard.

"Yay!!" They both shout at once. I swear, whoever was the one that came up with that ridiculous name for me was gonna get it. Hard. I was willing to bet all I had that it was Sokka. After playing many tiring games with Kara and Kuran, I sit down under the shade of a tree. I sigh and close my eyes. I'm instantly met by a weight in my lap.

"Kara? What is it?" I ask her. Kuran comes over and sits next to his older sister. It was 5 years after the war. Kara was Kuran's senior of 1 year. Ironically, the girl was older than the boy. Sokka wasn't very happy with the outcome of that. Suki, however, found it hysterical. I noticed the young boy shift to look up at me.

"Tophie? Will you tell us a story?" he asks.

"Yes! Yes! Will you Tophie?" pleads Kara.

"Alright, alright. What do you want to hear a story about?" I ask them.

"The one about the war!!" they cry in unison. With a sigh, I begin telling them the long story about the over long and exaggerated war. I go into detail about the Fire Lord(s) and the many en devours that we had to go through to reach the peace that we have today. I told them about their father and mother and about Katara and Aang. I also mentioned Fire Lord Zuko's role and my own. Within time, they were both asleep on my lap. I took the time to follow suit, and do the same. Within moments, I hear a bunch of footsteps coming this way.

"You see? I told you she'd do great. She's a natural at this!" I hear Sokka say triumphantly.

"Yeah, I guess you were right," Suki says.

"Of course I'm right! Have I ever not been?" he asks. His comment was followed by a moment of awkward silence.

"Anyways, I just hope she doesn't find out that it was _you_ who gave her the nickname," Suki points out.

"Do you think she knows?" Sokka asks, alarmed.

"Oh, no. But I bet she'll find out soon," Suki tells him.

Sokka gulps and runs off. "Not the hole again!!"

Suki shakes her head and stares down adoringly at her children. "Sokka really was right. You were great Toph. You'd make a wonderful mother," she says and walks off. I smiled. I was gonna make her eat those words later... right after I beat the crap outta Sokka. Besides that, Sokka really was right. I would baby-sit these kids anytime.


End file.
